Juliette Fliany
Biography Juliette Fliany (born Juliette Caroline Simmons on March 20, 1985 in Milwaukee) is the wife of Martin Fliany and mother of Blake, Tyson and twins Lianne and Rita. Juliette grew up in Milwaukee as a child in a family that appreciated music and dance and nurtured her budding talents. Her father taught her how to read music and her mother introduced her to dance, including jazz, modern, tap and ballet. She attended Barnard College in New York City where obtained her Bachelors of Arts Degree. She also became a certified ballet teacher in American Ballet Theatre before she met Martin who graduated with a degree in architecture. She met Martin in Pennsylvania in the early spring 2006 and the pair got married late April 2009. A few short days during their honeymoon in Oahu, Hawaii, Juliette noticed she had been experiencing morning sicknesses and she had missed her period. During their walk through the Tom Tom trail, she experienced dizziness, headaches and tender breasts. Martin took her to see the doctor, who revealed that his wife was one week pregnant. On August 23, 2010, her first son Blake was born. Shortly after the birth of her first son, Juliette retired from teaching ballet to raise her child, as being a mother was a full-time job as her husband Martin, who was an architect, worked full time and often traveled on business trips. In 2012, Juliette became pregnant again. In January 5, 2013, her second son, Tyson was welcomed into the world. In 2020, Juliette became pregnant once more. In January 2021, her father Edward Simmons passed away on the operating table from serious complications during open-heart surgery. His final dying wish was for his granddaughters to support each other through thick and thin as they grew up One month later in February 21, her twin daughters Lianne and Rita were born. Appearance Juliette has natural chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. She wears a green sweater, white pumps and blue denim jeans. Personality Juliette is a well-meaning, thoughtful, kind, sympathetic, patient, forgiving, and caring mother. Unlike many other dance moms, she does not want to push her daughters too hard or pressure them, she wants to balance it out and still let them have a normal childhood. She is also well-organized. She is also annoyed, disgusted and frustrated by her sons' messiness, rebellious behaviors, lack of respect for authority, bad manners, profanity, and laziness Family Tree *Father: Edward Simmons (deceased: 1946-2021) *Mother: Amy Simmons (née: Tenorman) (1947-) *Brothers: Darryl Simmons (1989-), Harrison Simmons (1990-) *Sisters: Hilary Simmons-McCarthy (1984-), Ann Simmons-Murphy (1986-) *Husband: Martin Fliany (1985-) *Father-in-Law: Jasper Fliany (deceased: 1948-2015) *Mother-in-Law: Fiona Fliany (née: Gavin) (1947-) *Brothers-in-Law: Wally McCarthy (1985-), Nelson Murphy (1988-) *Sisters-in-Law: Mandy Simmons (née: Claridge) (1984-), Tammy Simmons (neé: Morse) ( -) *Sons: Blake Fliany (2010-), Tyson Fliany (2013-) *Daughters: Lianne Fliany (2021-), Rita Fliany (2021-) *Nephews: Max McCarthy (2015-), Kenny McCarthy (2017-), Greg McCarthy (2019-), Frederick McCarthy (2020-), Oliver McCarthy (2021-), Skyler Murphy (2011-), Skeeter Murphy (2014-) *Nieces: Becky McCarthy (2018-), Jennifer Simmons (2009-), Sarah Simmons (2015-) *Aunts: Sandra Tenorman-Feldman ( -), Martha Simmons-Raval, Tabitha Simmons-Harding *Uncles: Stirling Feldman ( -), Kirk Harding, Bruce Raval (1949-2004) *Grandmothers: Delia Tenorman (née: Griffey) (deceased) (-), Wilhomena Simmons (née: Thomas) (deceased) (-) *Grandfathers: Spenser Tenorman (deceased) (-), Percy Simmons (deceased) (-) Relationships Tyson Fliany: she loves him, despite the fact that he gets in trouble Hilary Simmons-McCarthy: she stays in touch with her big sister who lives in Hershey, Pennsylvania with her husband and kids Ann Simmons-Murphy: she stays in contact with her little sister via FaceTime Harrison Simmons: she stays in contact with her little brother via FaceTime Darryl Simmons: she keeps in contact with her youngest brother via FaceTime Amy Simmons: she is in contact with her mother who lives at a farmhouse on the countryside Blake Fliany: Though she loves all her kids equally, she does not tolerate her son's bullying or harassment, especially to his twin sisters. Rita Fliany: she protects her and Lianna from her mean brother Blake. The mother and daughters have a strong bond Lianna Fliany: she protects her and Rita from her mean brother Blake. The mother and daughters have a strong bond Martin Fliany: She is devoted and married to husband til death do they part! Even though he is away on business, she will always be there for him and she manages to stay in contact with him via FaceTime Trivia *Juliette was once a ballet teacher, which inspired her two daughters to dream of becoming ballet dancers *Her favorite movie is You've Got Mail *Her full name is Juliette Caroline Simmons-Fliany *She owned a Samantha Parkington American Girl doll as a child; she still owns the doll *She has a Facebook account *She makes vlog videos on her YouTube account, Twitter, and Instagram *She has a Samsung Galaxy 8 android phone *She enjoys ballets, Broadway shows, musicals, jogging, yoga, mommy and me classes with her twin daughters, visiting art museums, taking breaks from the hustle and bustle of the busy city, and reading a good book *She dislikes her sons (especially Blake) bullying their little sisters *Juliette's favorite places in and outside NYC are: #The Cloisters #Washington Square Park #New World Stages #The Statue of Liberty #Posman Books #Books of Wonder #New York Transit Museum #Museum of the Moving Image #Historic Richmond Town #New Victory Theater #Air Trampoline Sports #Orpheum Theater #The Morgan Library & Museum #Astor Place Theatre #New York Theatre Ballet #Brooklyn Historical Society #East River State Park #Harbes Family Fun & Vineyeard (Mattituck, NY) #Whitney Museum of American Art #Shake Shack #Brooklyn Academy of Music #Prospect Park Zoo #Wonder Photo Shop #Museum of Modern Art (MoMA) #Bronx Zoo Wildlife Conservation Society #New York Public Library #American Museum of Natural History #Coney Island Museum #Hulu Theater at Madison Square #Books Are Magic #The Rubin Museum of Art #Jazz Standard #Queens Botanical Garden #Merkin Concert Hall #Byrant Park #New York Botanical Garden #Empire State Building #Grand Central Terminal #The High Line #Wyckoff Farmhouse Museum #Sky Zone Indoor Trampoline Park Pine Brook #Coney Island Museum #Theatre Row #Museum of the City of New York #Symphony Space #Lincoln Center #Macari Vineyards (Long Island, NY) #Strand Book Store #Bowlmor Chelsea Piers #The Plaza #Brooklyn Waterfront #BounceU #Urban Air Trampoline Park #St. James Theatre #Brooklyn Museum #Midtown West #Schimmel Center at Pace University #City Bakery #South Street Seaport Museum #Rockwood Music Hall #Brooklyn Bridge Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:People Category:Parents Category:People born in 1985 Category:People born in March Category:Ballet Teachers Category:Former Ballet Teachers Category:People from New York Category:Parents from New York Category:Mothers from New York Category:People from USA Category:Parents from USA Category:Mothers from USA Category:People from Wisconsin